Londons berömda pajer
by Windfighter
Summary: Herr Karlsson är åter i London och passar på att njuta av de godaste pajerna han någonsin smakat.


Jag äger Herr Karlsson, men övriga karaktärer i berättelsen (samt låten jag fick idén ifrån) ägs av någon annan. Vem är jag inte säker på.  
Jag skrev egentligen den här berättelsen som en träning på att skriva spännande, men... jag blev inte nöjd med spänningen i den. Den är i det närmaste obefintlig. Trots det hade jag kul när jag skrev den.

* * *

Det var värt all väntan, det var bara att erkänna. Herr Karlsson tog en ny tugga av pajen. Det var den godaste pajen han smakat. Den hade en väldigt speciell smak, stabil och... havsaktig. Ja, så kunde man nog beskriva den. Havsaktig. Lite salt, lite tång, lite fisk.  
-Skulle man kunna få receptet på pajen?  
Kyparinnan/ägarinnan skrattade muntert som svar på Herr Karlssons fråga.  
-Affärshemlighet.  
-Berätta vad det är för kött i alla fall.  
-Tyvärr, jag kan inte säga mer än att det är ett väldigt exotiskt kött.  
Exotiskt, ey? Herr Karlsson tittade efter kyparinnan när hon gick iväg. Måste vara väldigt exotiskt. Han hade ju ätit så många exotiska rätter, men ingen var ens i närheten av den här.

Pajen tog slut och Herr Karlsson beställde in en ny. Den hade en annorlunda smak. Hur skulle han kunna beskriva den? Lite fet, men... molnig? Herr Karlsson tuggade eftertänksamt på pajen. Var molnig en bra beskrivning?  
Nej, men den var inte av denna värld. den smakade... Helig. Ja, helig var en bra beskrivning.  
-Du erkänner inte vad den innehåller nu heller va?  
Kyparinnan log bara, innan hon gick iväg för att ta upp en ny beställning. Hon borde anställa fler. Det var trots allt den populäraste pajaffären i staden och med bara henne och den lilla pojken...  
Herr Karlsson åt eftertänksamt på den heliga pajen medan han tittade ut genom fönstret. Speciella pajer hade de i vilket fall.

En rund man gick precis då upp för trappan utanför restaurangen. Herr Karlsson följde mannen medan han vaggade upp, den stora magen ivägen så han inte såg fötterna. Herr Karlsson var visserligen inte så liten själv, men han hade några kilo kvar innan han blev så rund. Nöjt klappade han sig på magen. Om några år kanske däremot...  
En rysning gick nerför Herr Karlssons rygg. När han kom hem skulle han ta ett extra träningspass med vikterna.  
En lite mer normalviktig person gick just då upp för trappan. Herr Karlsson följde honom också med blicken. Han höll en yngre pojke i handen. Kanske ville pojken se på när pappa rakades?  
En ny paj ställdes ner framför honom och ägarinnan log mot honom.  
-Huset bjuder.

Ah, gratis paj. Herr Karlsson högg in medan han fortsatte titta mot trappan. Den nya pajen hade en helt annorlunda smak i jämförelse med den förra. Den smakade... syndigt? Lite pappersaktigt, kanske. Fettfri var den i alla fall.  
Mannen och pojken gick ner för trappan igen, mannens stubb nu avrakat. En äldre herre med topphatt kämpade sig uppför trappan, hans vita skägg fast i rockknapparna.  
men vart hade den runda mannen tagit vägen? Kanske hade han stannat där uppe för att samtala med barberaren? De kanske kände varandra.  
Karlsson åt sakta på den syndiga pajen, medan han räknade folket som gick upp och ner för trappan. Det var många fler som gick upp än som gick ner.  
Pågick kanske något annat på övervåningen? En fest kanske, för barberarens vänner?  
Han beställde in en ny paj, De var mäktiga, men åh så goda. Den han fick in nu smakade får. Får och äng.  
-Är det fest på övervåningen?  
Ägarinnan tittade på honom, han tyckte nästan hon såg orolig ut, men han inbillade sig kanske.  
-Nej, varför undrar du?  
-Åh, det är bara så många fler som går upp dit än som går ner.  
-Ah.  
Hon verkade tänka på vad han hade sagt en stund.  
-Barberaren känner många människor, de samtalar nog bara om något. Herr Karlsson ska inte bry sig om det.  
-Mmm...  
Han tog en ny tugga på pajen.  
-Kan man få receptet till den här i alla fall?  
Hon skrattade till svar igen, innan hon gick iväg, hennes höfter vaggande i takt med hennes steg.

Näste man till rakning. Herr Karlsson tuggade eftertänksamt vidare på pajen. Vad kunde det vara som gav det den karaktären? Vad fanns det som hade en sådan smak av äng?  
Och han kände inte av den typiska fårkonsistensen på köttet. Om det inte var fårkött, vad fanns det då som smakade får på det sättet?  
Get kanske? Nej, det hade han smakat, deras smak var mer sträv än den här.  
Lamm? Nej, lamm hade en helt annan karaktär. Det måste helt enkelt vara något han inte hade smakat innan.  
Frågan var bara vad.  
Han avslutade pajen och beslöt sig för att gå upp till barberaren för att se vad som hände där uppe. Kanske att han skulle passa på att raka sig också, så han blev stilig inför kvällens föreställning.

Han klättrade upp för trappan, studerade den lilla utsikt han såg ifrån den medan han gick. Husen låg ihopträngda, smutsiga. Katter sprang löst på gatorna, taken. Han lyfte handen i en hälsning till personen som just lämnade barberaren.  
Försiktigt öppnade han den sneda dörren och klev in. Tomt. Barberaren stod vid stolen och torkade av rakbladet på förklädet.  
-Ah, Herr Karlsson. Fru Lovett har berättat om dig. Du är visst väldigt förtjust i hennes pajer. Kom in, kom in, slå dig ner i stolen.  
Herr Karlsson satte sig till rätta i trästolen samtidigt som barberaren la ett typiskt barberartäcke över honom, för att han inte skulle få raklödder på kläderna.  
-Så vad gör ni i London, Herr Karlsson? På genomresa eller stannar ni längre den här gången?  
-Vi är bara på genomresa. Vi har en föreställning ikväll, men imorgon reser vi vidare mot Oxford.  
-Ah, Oxford. En väldigt fin stad. Renare än London, men det bor trots allt färre människor där.  
Herr Karlsson nickade lätt som svar på barberarens ord. Stolen lutades bakåt och barberaren gick in i sitt arbete. Herr Karlssons blick svepte över taket. Det var lite mörka fläckar i taket. kanske hade de fuktproblem i huset? Det skulle inte vara något ovanligt. Halva London hade fuktproblem. Oftast i källaren, visserligen. Taket var inte lika vanligt.  
Och dessutom, det såg inte riktigt ut som vatten. Mer som... som... Herr Karlsson kunde inte riktigt bestämma sig.  
-Har det kanske hänt någon olycka här?  
Barberaren följde Herr Karlssons blick innan han svarade.  
-Ah. Ja, du vet hur det är. Vassa saker, folk som inte kan sitta still. Jag hade det under kontroll men han fick panik av synen av sitt eget blod och det blev värre.  
Barberaren verkade känna av Herr Karlssons osäkerhet.  
-Men Herr Karlsson behöver inte oroa sig. Sitter han bara still så ska han se att allt går bra.  
Herr Karlsson lutade sig tillbaka i stolen igen och slappnade av. Det var lätt, det var väldigt varmt just där.  
-Hur kommer det sig att det är så varmt här uppe?  
-Vi är precis över ugnsrummet i restaurangen. Väldigt behändigt, jag behöver inte ha en egen kamin på det sättet.  
Herr Karlsson nickade och lät barberaren fortsätta med sitt jobb.

Herr Karlsson var väldigt nöjd med rakningen. Så len hade ingen barberare fått honom tidigare. Han hälsade på näste man på vägen ner för trappan.  
När hans fötter nådde marken stannade han. Han kände hur hjärnan arbetade, försökte lägga ihop allt han precis hade hört, de speciella pajsmakerna.  
Hans blick sökte sig in i restaurangen. Fru Lovett log mot honom och han kände hur hjärtat slog snabbare. Det kunde inte vara så, det kunde inte det. Men... så mycket talade för det.  
Med snabba steg gick han därifrån. De kanske hade väldigt goda pajer där, men nästa gång han kom till London tänkte han nöja sig med kattpajerna ett kvarter därifrån.

* * *

Eftersom ni hittat den här borde ni lätt kunna inse både vem barberaren är och vad det var Herr Karlsson insåg där på slutet.  
För extrapoäng så får ni lista ut vilken låt som inspirerade berättelsen!


End file.
